


Farewells

by setrevuo



Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Growing Up Together, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo
Summary: Kihyun says goodbye to Changkyun five times.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686037
Kudos: 5





	Farewells

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - WISDOM: write about an unforgettable piece of advice.

Life is a long series of farewells. Only the circumstances should surprise us.

After exactly five such cases with Changkyun, Kihyun comes to this conclusion. 

The first time, Kihyun is four years old and at a playground. 

"Do you need to leave already?" he asks.

His new friend nods, on the brink of tears as his mom gently coaxes him away.

The second time, Kihyun is ten and it is the last day of summer break.

"It's okay that we're going to different middle schools! We'll still be best friends forever."

Changkyun makes him promise.

The third time, Kihyun is 14 and has just pecked Changkyun on the lips after a game of truth or dare.

"Don't worry. This doesn't change anything between us."

Changkyun stays silent for a long, long time.

The fourth time, Kihyun is 18 and leaving for college outside of his home state.

"You better not replace me!"

Changkyun smiles politely.

The fifth time, Kihyun is 25 and realizes that he's been in love with his friend after so many years.

"We should meet up again!" -text from Kihyun, at 12:35am

Changkyun does not respond.

Some farewells are such that the relationship doesn't extinguish all at once, but slowly reduces in life points, dwindling into smoke and mist until there's nothing. And when you look back, the last conversation you ever had ends up being the most lifeless of all.


End file.
